The Perfect Family
by Whiitewolf
Summary: JJ and Hotch are still in love, and love their two boys. Just a oneshot describing their emotions and commitment.


**Author's Note: I am going through a JJ and Hotch kick. They are my favourite pairing after all. This fic was just a random picture I had in my head. There's no real plot or anything. But I really do enjoy how this turned out. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own creative purposes.**

* * *

><p>Her ocean blue eyes flickered to meet his own warm browns. Gone was that hardened expression he so often wore. Around her? He needn't have his guard up. Instead, he relaxed and he smiled. Never had anyone made him smile as much as she did. She had been there. He'd tried to venture down the lonely path. A path that could only lead to self destruction. But he'd been saved. She'd insisted on walking it with him. And now here they stood. They stood in a parking lot. The street lights illuminated JJ's hair as her gaze never left Hotch's face. Her blue eyes searched his own browns eagerly. And he returned the look as he watched her lovingly.<p>

He took her hand, and led her away from the open parking lot, into the hidden darkness of the trees. The street lights disappeared, as they walked further and further down the beaten path. Even though she could barely see, fear was a small concern to her as she had him by her side. Her Hotch. The rocky trail didn't last for long, and soon they stepped into the deserted park. The wind was blowing JJ's blonde hair, the star light radiated off the pond, and the brightest light came from the moon above them. They crossed a creaking bridge, overlooking the dark and murky water of the pond. They settled on the grass; laying side by side, engaging in light conversation. She felt a feeling she had never felt before; though she couldn't fully explain it to herself. The simplistic explanation was love. Whatever the explanation, it didn't matter. This situation drew her in, it was right, it was perfect. A situation in which she felt safe, protected and loved. She kept wondering what was going on in his mind- through his movements, through his actions. His body position seemed to take a protective stance as he wrapped his arms around her.

He snuggled in closer so that she could feel his breath on her neck. The goosebumps appeared all over her body. He was oblivious to how much he dazzled her and instead assumed she was cold. She never had the chance to object as he wrapped his jacket over her. Tenderly, his fingers traced over her back. She shivered again. He frowned as he made sure she was properly covered. Eventually his hand wandered under the jacket and the shirt and his fingers touched the softness of her back. Once again, he traced. He switched back and forth between using his fingers and his nails. Her entire body relaxed and she found herself drifting into sleep.

So often people argued over where the best place in the world was. Obviously, they'd never been in his arms. There wouldn't have been an argument. They made each other's world complete. They lay there, for hours. The conversation drifted on and off as they were content to speak but they were also content to lie there in the silence.

They didn't notice the time pass. If it had not been for the obvious light they may have never noticed it was morning. JJ turned around to lie on her other side to look into his eyes. He smiled at her, laughing as he pulled bits of grass out of her long, blonde hair. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing hers again. When the pink tinge emerged on her cheeks again, he felt his own heart beating a bit faster in his chest.

It took awhile but they finally managed to get up. But they still didn't part. Instead they went to have breakfast. Nothing really grabbed their attention. Their eyes stayed fixated on each other the entire time. Not even the hot waitress flirting with Hotch managed to distract him and JJ didn't feel jealous or annoyed because she never noticed. For years they'd fought their feelings and now that they were open with them, they didn't want to part.

After breakfast, they went back to Hotch's place. It was going on six am. Jessica had just woken up and was ready to leave when they got back. She gave them a tired smile and they went upstairs to lie in Hotch's bed. Again, they were in their favourite place. They were in each other's arms as they fell asleep. Not a worry in the world. They slept peacefully for a few hours. It was nine am when they were woken.

Hotch woke up when he heard the pattering of the little feet down the hall and he looked over to smile at JJ, whom was still fast a sleep an expression of content and calm on her face. Her eyes shot open in surprise when she felt the weight on her. Henry and Jack had jumped up on the bed. Smiling at each other, JJ and Hotch moved apart to make room for the two boys who curled up eagerly in between JJ and Hotch. They were a picture perfect family. The kind you saw on TV, the kind that seemed fake and not possible in the real world.

But to the boys and Hotch and JJ, it was a reality. Sure they had their struggles and arguments but at the end of the day, they loved each other and always found their way back together. Together, with their boys, they made the perfect family.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And please leave a review. Please? I'll give you a cookie.<strong>


End file.
